dragonicafandomcom-20200223-history
Hunter Skills
Skills are described as follows: Note:((Still working on this page as even oficial website descriptions are wrong, I will keep updating skills acording to ingame. I need to level each skill at least once to see the growth patern. Enjoy!)) Skill Name - Name of the skill Skill Level - Curent/Max lv of the skill Minimum Req. Level - Lv required for that skill Skill Points Cost Per Level - The cost of the skill. Prerequisite Skill(s) - Skill required before learning this skill. Description - What does the skill do. Bleed (Active) 1/5 Lv. 20 15 - Throw a book that attacks up to 5 enemies, dealing 15 HP damage per sec. for 15 sec. At skill level 3 it even atacks fallen enemies. Weapon Damage: 70%+100 Cast Time: Instant Cooldown: 3 sec. 2/5 Lv. 23 15 - Throw a book that attacks up to 5 enemies, dealing 30 HP damage per sec. for 15 sec. At skill level 3 it even atacks fallen enemies. Weapon Damage: 85%+135 Cast Time: Instant Cooldown: 3 sec. 3/5 Lv. 26 15 - Throw a book that attacks up to 5 enemies, dealing 45 HP damage per sec. for 15 sec. At skill level 3 it even atacks fallen enemies. Weapon Damage: 100%+170 Cast Time: Instant Cooldown: 3 sec. 4/5 Lv. 29 15 - Throw a book that attacks up to 5 enemies, dealing 60 HP damage per sec. for 15 sec. At skill level 3 it even atacks fallen enemies. Weapon Damage: 115%+205 Cast Time: Instant Cooldown: 3 sec. 5/5 Lv. 32 15 - Throw a book that attacks up to 5 enemies, dealing 75 HP damage per sec. for 15 sec. At skill level 3 it even atacks fallen enemies. Weapon Damage: 130%+240 Cast Time: Instant Cooldown: 3 sec. Bird Watching (Active) 1/5 Lv. 20 15 - This deadly aspect of the ferocious chicken grants +4 STR, +4 AGI, and +50 physical attack power for 15 mins. 2/5 Lv. 24 15 - This deadly aspect of the ferocious chicken grants +8 STR, +8 AGI, and +100 physical attack power for 15 mins. 3/5 Lv. 28 15 - This deadly aspect of the ferocious chicken grants +12 STR, +12 AGI, and +150 physical attack power for 15 mins. 4/5 Lv. 32 15 - This deadly aspect of the ferocious chicken grants +16 STR, +16 AGI, and +200 physical attack power for 15 mins. 5/5 Lv. 36 15 - This deadly aspect of the ferocious chicken grants +20 STR, +20 AGI, and +250 physical attack power for 15 mins. Acid Arrow (Active) 1/5 Lv. 22 15 Bleed Lv1 Fire an acid arow that pierces up to 5 enemies in range, dealing 10 HP damage per second over 15secs, and decreasing their physical defense by 10%. Arrow Shower (Active) 1/5 Lv. 21 15 - Cast a shower of arrows in front of you, attacking 3 enemies 8 times each within range radius. 2/5 Lv. 25 15 - Cast a shower of arrows in front of you, attacking 4 enemies 8 times each within range radius. Weapon Damage: 32.5%+18 Cast Time: Instant Cooldown: 3 sec. 2/5 Lv. 25 15 - Cast a shower of arrows in front of you, attacking 5 enemies 8 times each within range radius. Weapon Damage: 35.0%+27 Cast Time: Instant Cooldown: 3 sec. Hallucination (Active) 1/5 Lv. 23 15 Bird Watching Lv1 Hypnotize enemies to increase Evasion rate by 25% for 15secs. Advanced Bow Mastery (Passive) 1/5 Lv. 20 15 - Amplifies physical attack power by 4% when holding a bow. Sharpshooting (Active) 1/5 Lv. 25 15 Acid Arrow Lv1 Fire an arrow that penetrates all enemies standing in line. Rocket Launcher (Active) 1/5 Lv. 25 20 Arrow Shower Lv2 Fire a rocket that explodes and knocks down up to 6 enemies in front. Mesmerize (Passive) 1/5 Lv. 24 15 Hallucination Lv1 Upgrade Hallucination skill to include 12% chance of reflecting 100% incoming damage onto your enemy. Netbind (Active) 1/5 Lv. 26 20 Acid Arrow Lv2 Cast a spider web to the front, which snares 3 enemy targets for 3 secs and blocking certain skills from being cast by your victims. Wolf Rush (Active) 1/5 Lv. 27 20 Rocket Launcher Lv1 Summon an ice wolf to attack 3 enemies in front of you with a 5-combo hit. Disruption (Passive) 1/5 Lv. 27 10 Netbind Lv1 Upgrades Netbind to damage HP and cast Slow effect on victims. Category:Skills